Epsiode 4
by tvdramalover
Summary: LOVE these characters!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just so in love with this programme and really want to write some fanfic so I decided to do a little something of what could happen for the next episode. I'm not a very good write and there will be problems with my writing but if you all can be nice and give me things to help me for future writing then that will be great... thank you and hope you enjoy.**

Everyone had fear spread across their faces, everything they had learnt all the preparation now had to be used in this final mission, after everyone had wrote their notes at the briefing they made their way back to the tent, silent not like their usual loud selves. They were worried about what they could be facing, although they had been through similar scenarios nothing would be like what they were going to approach as it dawned on everyone the dangers of the mission they all got ready for bed without much conversation. Captain James was making his way back to his tent when he quickly popped his head into the main tent where everyone slept, he noticed that majority of the boys were sleeping when he quickly noticed molly was missing from her bed. She never seemed to be out of his mind, James wasn't one for being in relationships his work came before this but molly made him see life in a way he hadn't looked at it before. As he made his way back to his tent he noticed molly sat on top of the rubbish box, he thought about going over and making sure she was okay but he presumed she wanted to be alone and him comforting people had never been one of his strongest values. He settled into his tent and looked over the notes for the mission for the following day, when he heard footsteps, Dawes he knew it was her, he found it strange that he could figure out it was her just by her footsteps.

"Dawes!" He shouted

Molly turned her head towards the sound coming out of Captain James's tent and made her way over. Lifting up the flap she leaned her head in

"Sir?" Her eyes were puffy and James could tell she had been crying.

His words didn't come out immediately, he couldn't help but stare, her hair hung loosely and she was wearing some tiny cotton shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She began blushing as she caught him staring at her

"Sir?" She said with a hint of laughter

"Sorry..." He looked embarrassed "just wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

"Yes sir... I'm fine" she spoke quickly before turning to make her way out of his tent.

"Molly..."

Molly froze, he called her 'molly' yes it was her name but it sounded much better when he said it.

"I care about you, I honestly do I'm not one for getting emotionally involved but you've changed me...I just can't stop thinking about you" he said not taking his eyes of her for one second.

A tear rolled down Molly's face and James stood up and reached for her hand to pull her inside of his tent, the flap dropped down behind her.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

James brought her closer to him so their bodies were touching he knew if anyone were to walk in they're both be in a huge amount of trouble but he didn't care, he wanted to hold her and protect her.

"If anything happens I want you to be the last thing I see" he said his hand locking into hers.

"Ditto" she replied staring into his eyes.

Then it happened something that clearly they had both wanted to happen for a while, James places his hands either side of her face and gently pressed his lips into hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and then James kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you".

He wiped away her tears and with that molly left his tent making her way back to hers and even though the next day could be one of the toughest she could experience a smile grew larger and larger on her face back in James's tent his smile looked exactly the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**omg I'm emotional drained from last nights episode... I needed to write some fanfic as I just couldn't stop thinking about our girl all day. so here is a little something of what could happen at the beginning of episode 5.**

In that moment everything hurt, I ruined everything he thought. Blood was streaming out of his left side and the lower part of his leg, he was dropping in and out of consciousness and all he could hear was the noise from the helicopter and all he could see from his blurred vision was the figure of Smurf's face.

"We're losing him" one of the army medics shouted as captain James was transferred onto a hospital bed and was being wheeled into the army hospital.

"He is losing too much blood!"

Smurf watched as captain James's life was at risk and then suddenly everything froze, he watched as a doctor ran in and stared performing CPR. What had he done he thought to himself, worried as to the fact that he may watch a person who he admired die right in front of him. Smurf was whisked off by a nurse to have his arm checked out and in that moment he looked behind him to see captain James losing his life, a tear rolled down his face.

"Get him into theatre NOW!" Screamed the doctor as Captain James was quickly rushed through a set of doors.

Everything felt shit; she jumped off the helicopter which had dropped her off at the hospital, tears streaming down her face as she ran towards the doors dropping her bag in the process. She pushed the doors open frantically looking in every direction.

"Where is he, where is Captain James?" She said to the nurse on charge, her voice sounding shaky due to the amount she was crying.

"He's just being brought out of theatre..."

"I need to see him please let me see him" she interrupted; unaware that Smurf was in the bed right next to her listening to everything she was saying.

"Molly Molly I'm so sorry" said Smurf his face covered in guilt.

Before molly had time to even acknowledge Smurf she noticed Captain James being wheeled out of theatre and ran towards his bed. She took his hand and locked her fingers into his.

"Everything is okay, I promise, I'm going to stay here with you, okay?" She said still with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"How did it go...? Is everything going to be okay?" She asked.

"Dawes...captain James has suffered some very serious injuries and at this time it's very unlikely he is going to make it, I'm very sorry, we have tried everything we can to keep him stable but the next few hours are crucial" the doctor responded.

Molly stood frozen. How could she loose the person she loved the most? She removed her hand from Captain James and her head dropped into her hands.

"What what about his son, his family, his err wife? Do do do they know?" She asked stuttering with every word.

"They've been informed, I'll be back soon to check on him"

No one seemed to notice how emotional the situation had made her probably because they heard everything that was said before the accident happened.

Smurf watched as Molly pulled up a chair and kissed Captain James's forehead before holding his hand and leaning her head onto his bed still crying uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

"Molly Molly" whispered Jackie as she gently shuck molly to wake her up.

"Wha what?" Replied Molly.

"You've been here for ages hun, you should get back and get some rest, and someone will inform you if there is any change in his condition"

Molly turned to face James her eyes were puffy from the amount she had cried, he looked lifeless. Lay there tubes everywhere, dry blood remained on his face, she watched as his chest moved up and down from the ventilator keeping him alive.

"Come on mol,try not to worry, although he may not look his best he has improved slightly in the last few hours so we have hope, we just need to keep our fingers crossed" said Jackie before placing her hand on Molly's shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

Molly stood up and leaned over to kiss his forehead, a tear dropped on his face from her eye and she quickly wiped it of his face.

She began walking to the door leading to the corridor; she looked behind her to see Jackie observing Captain James. He can't die she thought I can't lose him.

As she left the ward her eyes focused to the man sat on the chair, waiting outside of the ward it was Smurf. Anger boiled inside of Molly and she began to cry.

"Mol please please don't cry" said Smurf.

"I'm going to lose him Smurf" replied Molly and before Smurf even had the chance to reply molly had started walking away from him.

"MOL" shouted Smurf.

Molly turned round briefly before saying "Not now Smurf you are the last person I want to talk to right now".

Smurf froze, he slowly felt like he was losing everyone around him, he stood up and kicked the chair before collapsing to the floor and bursting into tears.

Week later

A week had passed since Molly had spoken to Smurf, since then she had visited Captain James everyday but there had been no big change he had remained on a ventilator and although his injuries from the mission were stable he was still in a critical condition. The plan was for the rest of section 2 to return home to the UK in the next week this included Molly and Smurf. Smurf hadn't sustained any serious injuries and his arm had to just remain in a sling for a month or two. Whereas for Captain James things weren't looking good and family had been called and arranged to come over and say their goodbyes within the next few days if things didn't improve. The walk to his ward almost became part of Molly's daily routine. She arrived at his bed and pulled a chair up like every other day, sometimes she would read sometimes she would just sit and talk to him but today she just remained silent. Processing everything in her head was becoming very overwhelming for Molly and although she had been told to prepare herself for the worst she was finding it difficult to come to terms that she may never be able to hear his voice ever again. She remained at his bedside for around 5 hours before getting up to return to her tent, she got up she kissed his forehead and began to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around to see the machine going off and Captain James trying desperately to breathe but the tube down his throat was enabling him too. His eyes flashing open and close his grip onto Molly getting tighter and tighter.

"HE HE IS WAKING UP!" Shouted Molly as a group of nurses and a doctor ran over.

"It's okay it's okay they're coming" said Molly taking her hand and locking it into his while stroking his head with her other hand.

"Okay we need to get the tube out, can I get someone to help me please" said one of the doctors on charge.

"Dawes you're going to have to move out of the way for a moment".

Molly moved backwards and watched a team of doctors and nurses help remove the tube and calm him down. She had never seen him so helpless, he was always the one who was there to be a brick for everyone else and seeing him so vulnerable broke Molly's heart into smithereens.

"Okay Captain I want you to breath very slowly okay, you have suffered some very serious injuries and I don't want you over doing it the last thing you and I need is you going back into theatre" said the doctor.

Captain James locked his eyes on Molly and a tear rolled out of his eye.

"I I I I'm alive..." More tears started to stream out "Molly Molly"

"It's okay it's okay I'm here you're going to be okay"

"I was scared that I was never going to be able to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" She asked

"That that I love you" he replied before closing his eyes appreciating that he had been given the chance to live.

"Lady Luck was looking down on me" he said.

"This time" she smiled before kissing his cheek "I love you too".


End file.
